It's You
by alex sheathes
Summary: Jealousy can be the strongest emotion of them all. Tris and Tobias have been growing apart ever since they didn't kiss at the chasm, and instead their emotions are heightened until the initiation ceremony where secrets are spilled.


Will dragged Christina into the pit of the dance floor, all thoughts of the final standings forgotten. He was officially a Dauntless, as well as his girlfriend, and truth be told he didn't care if he lost to the scrawny Abnegation girl. They were friends, anyway. He caught a quick glance of Tris, who was surrounded by other Dauntless, congratulating her on her success. She was keeping up a cheerful persona, but her friends knew that the attention was making her uneasy. Once an Abnegation, always an Abnegation at heart, and the constant bombardment of questions was not something Tris was used to.

Of course, it wasn't just the attention that was to blame for her scattered mind. She tried to not pay attention to Tobias, but her eyes kept subconsciously moving back to the instructor that had captured her heart. Why did she have to like him; it was just so inconvenient. They'd never really have a chance to be together, because even after the buzz of the initiates died down, there would be skepticism about an instructor getting together with his instructee.

To be honest, Tris really thought something was going to happen after Four showed her his fear landscape. He had shown her his deepest fears, and was completely vulnerable. They seemed to have grown only closer up until that moment, and ever since he had been distant.

Now, Four, or Tobias, or whatever he wanted her to call him was seeming to flirt with an older Dauntless, one that looked closer to his age. If only Tris could go over and tell the girl to stop what she was doing, but it took all of her self control to remember that she wasn't with Tobias, and probably never would be.

As the celebration got more underway, the attention began to distill and Tris tried to enjoy the party going on around her. She'd never been to a dance of any kind, much less one with loud music, risqué dancing, and spiked punch. With flashing lights it was hard to see people, but from what she could see, some of the dancers were certainly enjoying themselves. She just couldn't bring herself to get into the music around her, and went to go sit down on the outskirts of the party, a scowl plastered on her face. Not three seconds after she sat down, she caught a glimpse of what used to be her favorite couple, but now was her envy.

"Stop it Will," Christina giggled, swatting away his hand.

Will just continued poking her, grabbing Christina's petite waist as she tried to slip away into the crowd. She struggled for a minute, and then escaped into the crowd having finally escaped his grasp. Will followed into the mass of people, just so he could start the endless cycle again. At first Tris had found it cute, romantic even, but now her friends' relationship was getting in the way of their friendship; Will and Christina couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Tris didn't really know why she was so mad, because she had close to never thought about having a love life until she left Abnegation. Once again, she caught a glance of Tobias talking to that girl while they were dancing together. It wasn't a slow song, and they weren't touching per se, but Tris' blood still began to boil. She was tall, slender, and blonde, just the type of gorgeous girl that he deserved.

"She's much prettier than you, anyway," a voice chuckled from behind her. Tris spun her head around and scowled when she came face to face with Peter. After trying many times to show him that his taunts didn't hurt her, she just gave up because they obviously did.

Nevertheless, Tobias was in earshot, and she didn't want to risk further humiliating herself in front of him. "They can go fuck themselves. I don't care."

Peter clucked his tongue, just as a mother would do when scolding her child. "Didn't know you had that kind of language in you, Stiff. I would say I'm even proud of you." Tris rolled her eyes nonchalantly, sending off every vibe in her body to tell him to go away. She had enough issues to deal with, and the jealous ex-Candor wasn't on her list of people she wanted to see. The two shared a menacing stare for another minute or so before Peter gave up and stalked off, muttering to himself.

Christina and Will came into view again, this time caught in a liplock. Tris tried to hold it in, but she snorted, and rather loudly at that.

"Something funny?" a much too familiar voice asked from behind her once again. When Tris spun back around to the direction she had originally facing, she wasn't greeted with Peter's annoying countenance but rather the eyes of the boy that had been occupying her mind. The girl he had been with before was lost to the crowds as far as Tris could see, and his face was contorted into the grin she had come to know too well. He raised his eyebrow once we made eye contact, and she couldn't help but gulp.

"Four! Uh—nothing," Tris tried to say in a cheerful voice. She blushed slightly, but with the dim light she doubted that he could see the red tint of her cheeks. "I was just leaving anyway. This party seems kinda...boring."

"Don't tell me the great Tris Prior, winner of Dauntless initiation is leaving because she doesn't have a date!"

If she was going to lie, she had to do it confidently. "Yeah, well I haven't found anyone yet. I've only been here for a few weeks anyway, so what's the hurry?"

"Right. Must've slipped my mind," he said, sarcasm etched into every word. Maybe she didn't have an aptitude for Candor, but that still didn't mean that she was an extraordinary good liar.

Tris shrugged.

"Wanna go somewhere else? This party's pretty lame."

Tris nodded, and the two set off to the chasm, which was surprisingly quiet compared to the party, although the noises of music and screaming set a steady drone to the scene. Tris looked out down the chasm, where Al had thrown himself to his death only days ago, all because she was too stubborn to try to forgive him. The rest of the Dauntless had tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault, but in her heart she knew his death always led back to her.

"You know, you can just call me Tobias. It makes me feel like we share something special, a secret almost."

Tris opened her mouth to agree, but then the thoughts of earlier that night entered into her mind. "What about that girl you were talking to? Don't you want that secret to be with her?" she asked, too coldly.

"Marina?"

"If that's what her name is," she spat.

Tobias let out a low, meaningful chuckle. "Tris, she broke up with me a week ago. We'd only been dating for a month."

Tris's eyes lit up slightly, and her frown turned neutral for a second, before she regained control and realized that she couldn't be that obvious. "Why?"

"She claimed I was in love with someone else. I'd never told her anything like that before, and I guess I should have known that it would never work. It just was so sudden." He tried to change the subject, as it seemed to have struck a chord inside of him. "Why did you look so sad earlier?"

"It's just..sure I ranked better than everyone else, but there are bad things that come with it, like the fact that people keep mocking me, saying how I didn't deserve it. I'm nothing special. I look three years younger than I am, and do you have any idea what it's like to be compared to someone like Marlene? Maybe tonight I look better, but my face is so coated in makeup that it's unrecognizable, and this isn't me."

"You look fine just the way you are," he whispered before he could stop himself. "Don't listen to anyone who tells you differently."

"I know but—"

"But nothing! I didn't think you were the type of girl to let this get to you, Tris. Your mind was so strong during initiation."

She furrowed her brow, wanting to argue but not really having anything palpable to say.

"Especially with you they don't matter," he muttered, but stopped when he realized he was saying that out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Tell me."

Tobias rolled his eyes. "It's nothing."

Tris narrowed her eyes, but it was apparent that he didn't want to say what he had muttered, obviously because he didn't want her to hear it. "So who's this girl that you're so in love with that the beautiful Marina broke up with you over."

"Why would you care? It's personal."

"I do care! What's with you and keeping secrets from you? I thought after showing me your fear landscape we got over the fact that there were secrets between us!"

"It's not like I got to see yours," he muttered, but this time loud enough for Tris to hear. Anyone could visibly see the rage on her face. She tried twice to say something, but it came out as more of gibberish than coherent sentences.

"You know what! You were in my fear landscape, but not because I'm scared of what you can do. It's you, Four! I'm scared of being with you because I know that you don't and won't ever love the poor scrawny Abnegation girl. The problem for me is it doesn't make me love you any damn less. From the time that you pulled me out of the net, I knew that you were different than the rest of the Dauntless. For a time I thought you did love me, but now between Marina and whoever your mystery girl is, I see that I never had a chance." Tobias just looked at her, obviously trying to keep his face neutral. "And now I feel like a blithering idiot, admitting my love to you while you grasp the information that you have another admirer!"

"Sometimes you're just so dumb yourself."

Tris gave him a look of something like 'I just spilled my who guts and all my secrets and all you can do is insult me?' Tobias' expression stayed the same throughout her looks can kill match, and just succeeding in making Tris even madder.

"I-I'm sorry?" she more asked then stated. Despite the fact that she was mad, and disappointed on top of that, she didn't want to lose the only remaining friend she had. He was being unreasonable, but it could stretch both ways to an extent. "Scratch that, I'm not. I'm not ashamed for liking you, and I not sorry about that. Marina was a jerk and you deserve better."

"Who says you have a say in any of this?" Either he was doing an amazing job playing up his act, or he was trying to lose her as a friend.

"Fine. You know, forget about all of this. I still want to be your friend." She started to walk away, only to have Tobias grab her arm.

"She was right, I am in love with someone else."

"Great. Now I don't wanna hear about her."

"Are you sure? Because she's badass but completely gentle at the same time. She jumps into anything without even second guessing herself, and I admire her for that. She's quite a lot shorter than me, but not to a point where it's bad or anything. She sometimes has an ego that's too big for her to handle, but her lips are just begging to be kissed."

Tris closed her eyes. "That's great. I'm sure that I'll be happy for you when you get together."

"She's not one to really care about her own safety, which in truth I find unconditionally sexy."

She almost felt like she should be happy for him, because this girl sounded like she would be his perfect match. But the newfound selfish side of her that had been begging to come out for a week felt an uncontrollable jealousy because she had just practically said that she was in love with him, and now he was babbling about some other girl.

"She's gorgeous, but I don't think she realizes it. There's this quality that she possesses that just draws you to her, and I couldn't help but be reeled in."

That was it. Tris was worlds better than this girl. What did this idiot have that she didn't? She didn't want to think about it, but in her mind she was better. She was the one who was supposed to be perfect for him. The Dauntless that he had brought out of her the past few weeks came into play, and she kissed him passionately. This was how it was supposed to be. The feeling of his lips was so right, and he must have realized it too by the way he was kissing her back.

"Wow, you're really jealous," he whispered, grinning.

Tris blinked once in annoyance, since apparently the connection she felt was not mutual. "I'll see you later, Four."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Obviously not!"

"It's you, Tris!" First it was confusion, but a sense of recognition filled her face. "You're the stupid, idiotic, beautiful, brave girl that I couldn't couldn't help but be drawn to."

"I-" He shook his head, placing a finger on her lips. Quickly replacing it, he pulled her into another kiss. At first Tris was hesitant, barely responding to the butterflies that had enveloped her body and soul. Finally when he twisted his arms around her waist, she kissed him back just as hard, tangling her hands in his hair. Time seemed to freeze, and they only broke apart when they absolutely had to.

And when they did, Tris uttered one word. "Tobias." He smiled, full on this time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of it by dropping me a quick review :)**


End file.
